Edges and Broken Souls
by SadeSkele
Summary: Elpidia West, her best friend Jovie Wocky, and her cousin that she hates the most, Nessarine East were all invited to a school, Ever After High. After visiting the school they find out it could quite possibly be their worst nightmares in the making by being forced to have to find the same fate as their parents who all perished in order to create a "happily ever after" for others.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a crossover of Ever After High with my edgiest Monster High OCs as they are all the kids of characters that could arguably belong in either school. I find them far to edgy to really exist in EAH's style so I felt like addressing as to why they don't attend the school. The main characters of this story are OCs though canon characters from both franchises will be seen at some point in the story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and my characters. Also anything like "freaking" just imply it's the more adult version of it, I'm trying keep this T rated._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Damned Letter**_

_**Elpidia's POV**_

_Dear Elpidia Isadora Eviline Momose West of 663 Haunting Way, New Salem,_

_ We, the school board of Ever After High graciously invite you to visit our facilities on the dates of November 1__st__ through November 3__rd__ to consider joining our student body for the remainder of our school year. It would be most joyous of a year for you to join us too as it the year of Legacy Day, a momentous occasion that happens ever so infrequently. It would be our school's highest honors to have the Wicked Witch of the West's daughter attend our school to fulfill her destiny. A train ticket to lead you to our school can be found in the envelope of this letter._

_ Sincerely, Headmaster Milton Grimm_

* * *

The sun over whelmed me leaving sweat as I read the letter by my doorstep. It was my fault for wearing everything in some shade of black on the obscenely scorching October day. It was a helpful reminder to me though, a reminder of my safety, if that feeling of the sun on my obsidian pixie cut wasn't there I would have to bolt right into my house in fear of the incoming drops of the horrid water falling right onto me.

It was obvious what the point of the letter was, to try and convince me to leave Monster High to attend this 'Ever After High' place. It's just, were there people like me there? I always hated calling myself a monster; I was fine with being called a witch, but not a monster. I'd would have despised going to a place where that'd become a daily struggle, I only knew it'd end up with my spells being abused on a much further level and the practical jokes I was known for around Monster High. In case you don't know the full extent of what I can do, I'll just say it'd end with a flaming corpse for all to see if only from a sudden rage discharged from myself from a simple taunt. I just didn't know what to think about it and I really didn't want to bother with my dad even if he wasn't working at the time so I hopped right back into my onyx wish-it-was-a-Fearrari car with the letter still crumpled in my hand and hit my pedal to the medal on my way to 119 and 117 Dreadful Heights.

To this day I still find it ever so great that my girlfriend, Zenovia Song, and my best friend, Jovie Wocky unlived right next to each other. If one wasn't home the other would be and I wouldn't need to waste the gas to drive elsewhere. As I drove my way through the streets way past the speed limit my mind raced as to who I should go to first. My girlfriend whom we confined everything troubling us to each other or my best friend, one who also could have gotten the letter herself? _Screeeeccch._ My car halted as I slammed the breaks in front of Jovie's. I knew her front door would be unlocked so I decided to go right for it and ran over to up the door on such a whim I must have not noticed anything around me, even a deep blue dragon leaving her home as quickly as I was running.

"Oi, watch where you going will you?" I she shouted in her potent cockney accent. Jovie was most definitely sharp around the edges, in every way possible. Several fangs of hers were sticking outward with two resting outside of her mouth. Her hair, if you can even call it that, is just some strand thingies with webbing in between each of them to create an illusion of a hairdo. It gave him a bit of a bump when going up over the rest of her head and then just darts down into a point at the end of her neck. She bared massive claws (so massive on her feet that she boots had to be cut open to accommodate them), vicious eyes, wings most often folded in that could support her in flight when fully extended, piercings on her eyebrow, nose, and ears, and tattered clothing from the countless times her claws snagged onto the treads of them. It didn't hurt that when not having fully known her personality often comes off as… intense.

"Jovie, it's uh me… And I got this letter… I don't know what to…. Help me?" I boomed as frantically as a mouse being chased by a cat as I unwrinkled the paper clutched tightly in my hand previously.

"Oh, Elpidia! You got the post too didn't you? I was actually on me way to ask you 'bout it," she replied with the very same piece of paper, only edited to show her name and address, caught in one of her hand's claws.

"Damn claws…" she muttered under her smoky, fire heated breath "From Ever After 'Igh, right?" her eyes scanned the paper I held like they were radar looking a hidden treasure. After a moment of nothing but silence she laughed to break it the only way she knew how. "So that be your full name then, Elpidia Isadora 'owever-you-pronounce them other names West? 'Ow they find that out?"

"I-I never really thought about that, maybe they contacted Bloodgood or something to get my school records," I stammered as I tried to pick myself up off the ground.

"Why would any school want us considering our detention records?" she replied to me as she picked me right up and dusted the dirt off my clothing with the back of her hands. Oh yeah, did I mention, she's somehow really strong, maybe so she can physically be able to carry "her prey away into her lair".

"Simple, our heriti-" I started to speak until I got interrupted by a voice loud enough to be heard by everyone on the block, even in their houses, with the windows shut. It was Zeni. She was a siren with wings of white snow mostly kept folded in was Jovie's. Her hair, a luscious dark chocolate styled into a sloppy bun with bangs and some stands hanging loose. Her eyes ever-changing beamed behind cyptster glasses; I knew they were naturally grey but some reason she would put in various contacts each day to keep it a secret to the rest of the world. She was a mystery novel with no solidifying answer as to who the murder was as she'd act so young and void to the seriousness of the world one moment then suddenly one of the wisest and smartest monsters I've met.

"Hey Elpie when did yous show ups!" she literally screamed from her window on the second floor of her house to quickly vanish and suddenly be hugging my waist like saran. "Heya Jovie!" she grinned over at the jabberwocky. The two didn't really get along all that well. Zeni really likes just about even one, even random strangers as long as they aren't guys trying to get into her pants after her breaking out in song. The problem came more so from Jovie who finds her a bit 'annoying' as she calls it. I see it more as her own unique way of kindness which is something the both of us could use more of from others.

"Uh… Ai there Zen, the two of us were dicussin' real important matters," Jovie grinned awkwardly, trying her best to be a decent monster.

"Don't go acting like I can't understands your problems, Jovie. Now, Elps, what be te problem?" she straightened up quickly and grabbed the paper out of my hand without a second to spare. No words left the mouth of the ghoul dressed as a sailor for her daily outfit themes.

"We should go talk to Bloodgood tomorrow. Considerin' that my mum's a normie and you're dad's not from around here she'll likely know 'bout this place. I'll leave from Rotter's; you leave from Stoker's first period. We'll unite by the auditorium doors. She ought to know if this place is even a legitimate establishment so I'd personally not mention this to anyone, but it's too late for yer ghoullfriend over there," Jovie planned out before returning back into her house to leave me alone with Zeni.

"You're not going to leave me you?" Zeni looked up at me, her eyes mimic those of a starving puppy just looking for food and some love.

"I-I don't really know anything right now Zeni… You want to come over to my place and watch cartoons or something?" I tried to break as much tension as I could as quickly as I could. I always hated upsetting anyone. Making people hissed is one thing, but sadness is another thing that I hate being the cause of but I found it happening way too often.

"Lettuce! Ha ha!" I she laughed as we somehow tumbled into my car and I drove off with our laughter. I didn't know why I loved her, I just did. She is a ball of sunshine and rainbows as awful as that sounds, I craved it.

* * *

_I really hope you R&R throughout this entire fiction, and if it goes the way I plan it will be one giant adventure shared by two witches and a Jabberwocky. Other OCs of mine will either be EAH I will develop through this fiction (which would be no more than three) or two other MH ones that would just be there to discuss the letter with their friends at lunch. Anyway I hope you enjoy this journey._


	2. Chapter 2

_UPDATE: I am such an idiot. How did I not even notice that chapter repeated itself. Anyway chapter three should be coming soon._

_Sorry for this taking 5,000 years but it's finally here! Chapter two! In return I made this chapter a bit longer than the last and I will give you the bio of one of the few EAH OCs this story will include at the end of the chapter. Also all the 'freaking', 'crap', and etc seen... Just kind of imagine them as the worser M rated versions as Jovie is partially based off a friend of mine with a mouth of a sailor. _

_Edit: Now proofread by myself hours later, I find this to be the best method._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: An Ugly Truth**_

_**Jovie's POV**_

I can hardly do a thing with these claws of mine! It's just so… RAWR! I've already snagged onto my orange cream plaid shirt and black tank seven times today and Rotter's class hasn't even freaking started. I arrived to class early hoping Rotter was in the room, it was shut locked once I dashed there. _Goth damn it all! I need to go Bloodgood, but still be freaking accounted for! _I roared in my head as I pounded on the door. I felt myself naturally slide against the wall until I was sitting on the floor with my books on my lap. I sat alone in the bumbling and fumbling hallway filling with burbling and chortling as more and more monsters made their way galumphing. I could care less for their unlives of daily gossip and crap, especially now more than ever. I wanted to know who that Milton Grimm guy was.

I opened up my book _'How to Avoid Being Spotted by Humans'_ textbook, it's where I stuck the damned letter. Why would some school with an even cornier name than one I was attending specially want an offspring of a Jabberwocky, especially considering how I was even conceived… the one mad thing in Wonderland that didn't mean insane. I grunted as I lightly clawed the paper with my index finger as heard a certain kind of footstep coming. It wasn't the average kind you'd hear in Monster High. It was a click-clack of heels or the squeak of casketball sneakers… I was Mr. Rotter's loafers.

"Ms. Wocky, what are you doing in class so early in the morning?" he yawned down at me as he hitched the key into the lock and open the door. I got up groggily standing much higher than he. Sure he was about one-eighty-eight centimeters or six-foot-two, I was ten centimeters bigger than him, or six-foot-six. I was a giant to everyone except actual giants and fairly lanky for my height. "So what brings you here Jovie?" he asked as he placed his brown bag onto his desk and started pulling out papers, books, and all that crap.

"Actually, er, Rotter… mister… I need to visit Bloodgood's office could I go stop by a bit after class starts so I'm considered to be in class and cr-r-r-junk!?" I asked him with some odd form of fear.

"Why would _you_ of all students _want_ to visit our Headmistress? I've sent you there far too many times in your career here Jovie," he replied back to me with a harsh edge like a freshly sharpened dagger.

"I don't think you quite understand!" I exclaimed as I pounded my fist onto his desk a tad bit hard as the corner it hit broke off the rest of his wooden desk. I just let it fall, if I didn't act sorry maybe he'd have actually sent to be her freaking office.

"Jovie Wocky, would you please stop demanding to ask you teens say… 'ditch' my class," he growled at me as he slammed his books down on the desk like he was trying to create an earthquake.

"I don't think I've ever even tried to leave this classroom unless it was the nurse. You can't just deny me the choice to go see our school's…" I started to argue as the bell rang over my voice as if on cue for his own personal needs.

"Now take a seat Ms. Wocky," he spat at me. I couldn't even tell if it was on purpose or not and I really didn't give a damn. I just needed to get to Bloodgood's office.

I scanned over to see who was entering the room that Rotter would trust… Sadie Skeletol was too lost in the world around her to be good enough… Operetta was too hardy and rebellious… Damon was a freaking demon, you can't trust them… The fearleading team was on his bad side for whatever reason in the world… JINAFIRE! She always rubbed me off as that extremely strict Asian chick that was very dedicated to her studies. How could you not trust someone like that when your teacher-man?

"Please… I'll have Bloodgood call you when I get there. If she doesn't call in fifteen minutes you can have Jinafire Long over there go out and find me. She's been here long enough to traverse the school. Please man, I need to go!" I pleaded; bringing myself down a level I hated reaching. I made me seem needy and weak in my opinion and I hated it.

"Operetta!" he bellowed, barely getting her attention as she was likely writtin' some song 'bout how light blind her or 'bout being a homewreckin' rockabilly rebel.

" Wah!" she nearly jumped out of 'er own skin "Pardon, what didjya need?"

"When I tell you to, go looking for Ms. Wocky even if you must go into the catacombs. That is what I needed of you," Mr. Rotter demanded firmly causing her to have a face filled with shock "Ten minutes maximum, that or Bloodgood's office calls me. I'll write you a pass Mr. Wocky, but this is a _onetime_ occurrence if I make myself clear…" he spoke in a hushed form of irritation, if that's what'd you call it, as he practically scribbled on the pink slip of paper. I knew they were supposed to be the school colors 'n' crap, but it'd always make me feel like I'd been fired from me job as a student.

He slid the slip over and without tryin' me right index claw just decided to pin it on for easy carryin'.

I stood 'n' waited by the auditorium and groaned to myself "Where are ya Elps…" and to my delight-

"Sorry, it's always a pain to get out of there. Bloodgood's office is just across the way. You have the letter right?" she came running, or was it walking, I can't tell, over to me. Her letter was clenched into her hand as tight as corset I'd bet. Her hair was in that same a typical pixie as she goes on calling it, a black halter dress with an almost but not quite pencil skirt, and stark black saddle shoes with heels (which probably had some white before she went on painting it). "Knowing how much that woman _trusts_ us we'd better have both."

"Don't worry Elps, I gots it," I fumbled into my pockets to pull out the dammed slip. Crap, it snagged again.

"Okay, okay, great, that's swell…" she stress spoke "Let's do thing or drown trying," she strived towards Bloodgood's office.

"It's just entering an office for Goth's sake!" I yelped as her before catching up. By the time I reach her… Her hand was on the sliver knob slowly turning to open. I saw Raquel Stone, Bloodgood's new and young secretarial replacement after that Crabgrass incident. Her hair was a wavy teal and almost in her face as she clicked away on the desktop computer and she wore a basic work suit with the school colors: black, white, pink, and blue. It was pretty obvious she was a Monster High graduate from the 80s or somethin'.

"Elpie, Jovie…" we were regular visitors if you don't remember "What do you two do this time?" she giggles as she turned to face us. Her bright sky eyes flashed open to talk more with us. "You two can take a seat, I'll let her know you two are here so she can assign your-"

"Wait missus! Elps and I are here for different reasons, our own choice. We need ta ask her so questions. Thanks very much," I plopped down into one of those somewhat uncosy plush chairs with the wooden arms often seen in school offices.

"Oh! Uh! Okay, I'll notify her immediately," she stood up and opened up the the door to Bloodgood's office only a tiny crack and spoke softly "Jovie Wocky and Eplidia West are here to see on their own request," she whispered. I couldn't hear Bloodgood's response, but I saw her leave the door open and move to her chair. "I'll call Mr. Rotter for you Jovie, you two may go in."

I moved myself back onto me feet as Elpie worked her way into the office.

"Bloodgood, you'll likely know if this is legitimate or not," I could her Elpie slam the sheet of paper onto the desk before I could even work my way in a close the door. Her office was purple and filled with bookcases. Her horse nightmare was to the corner and gave me a snuff as a walked in. Bloodgood's head rested on her desk as her body sat professionally in her chair.

"I am also here with one!" I exclaimed with jubilee; that's how you gotta act in front of a woman running such an establishment as a school. Elpie helped remove the letter off my left thumb and onto the desk as she was reading Elpie's letter.

"Milton Grimm… Ever After High… I know our own Chariclo Arganthone Cupid is supposed to be transferring there at the end of the quarter under her father's request. I also knew a Giles Grimm many years ago. Our views were different yet the same when it came to helping bring up a new generation, but apparently his views conflicted with his brother's greatly. Sadly I see his brother is still in charge. You two may go visit under parental consent, but I expect to be notified as to if you do choose to go there or not," she spoke as she then took me own letter with the holes everywhere.

"Well I was actually considering going for an experience, but I-" Elpie started to speak until Bloodgood interrupted her.

"Sorry for my impoliteness here, however, I wasn't finished. Don't be surprised if the school and its students treat you unfairly. The school is mostly normie dominated so green skin and dragon scales aren't exactly a good thing, especially since you both are…" Bloodgood started to trail off.

"No good crooks out to murder the protagonist due to the stories they were told since their own damn infancy?" I shouted, my mind tracing back to thoughts of my father.

"_Watch your language_!" Bloodgood shouted back at me as she stood up and grabbed her freakin' head to put on "You are right though" she cooled down briefly and rested her shoulders. "They think of you just as the regular normies do so visit at your own risk."

* * *

_As I said last chapter, I love to see some r&r throughout the story and I hope you are enjoying so far. Next chapter will introduce to POV of Nessarine East. Now is time for the EAH OC's bio: Ozzy the Great and Powerful_

_**Ozni "Ozzy the Great and Powerful" Diggs**_

_**Son of the Wizard of Oz**_

_**Rebel**_

_**Parent's Story: **__The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and other tales_

_**Roommate**__: Marcel Hare_

_**Secret Heart's Desire:**__ One day I'm supposed to send off Louise Gale off to kill the Witch, but I don't want to be such a coward as to send an innocent young lady to do what I feel should be my bidding. I want to kill the Wicked Witch of the West. _

_**My "Magic" Touch: **__I kind of have this knack for inventing things. My dad basically made the mobile phone so I guess it's in my genes._

_**Storybook Romantic Status**__: Being in a school dominated my princesses you'd think I'd like someone, right? Wrong. They're all fine and dandy and I have my own fun with them, but there's no one I'd even consider being my girlfriend._

_**"Oh Curses!" Moment:**__ I sometimes tend to let my ego grow bigger than I actually am; people tend to peak behind my secret curtain way too much._

_**Favorite Subject**__: Magicology, even if the only tricks I manage to pull off are the "Is this your card?" types._

_**Least Favorite Subject:**__ Drama, I can play myself out to be great and powerful… But then I forget my line or something and I ruin the entire show._

_**Best Friends Forever After:**__ Lindy South is one of those best friends from preschool situations, but otherwise I just come off as "that guy who wants to be intimidating, but he's just a fake" so few even give me a chance of friendship… Except Lindy. _

_I will say 100% Marcel Hare will be in the story as well, but Louise Gale will not be in it and Lindy South will maybe be in it. ;)_


End file.
